This disclosure relates to an arrangement for a laboratory room and a method for operating an arrangement for a laboratory room.
Modern laboratory rooms, as for example clean room facilities, need particularly clean and isolated environments. For example, nanotechnology experiments are extremely sensitive and need to be screened from disturbances. Therefore, laboratories should be insulated as much as possible from external disturbances. Researchers feel it desirable to have vibration acoustic effect minimized, electromagnetic fields reduced and fluctuations in the temperature and humidity minimized. Hence, one may call the desired experimental environment a noise-free lab.
Conventionally, active and passive isolation systems are utilized to reduce external influences affecting the interior of a laboratory room.